The Coming Storm
by VixenReborn
Summary: After a night of running, the group decides to rest up in a cave while a storm prepares to pass. Aang thinks on just why he can't sleep. Zukaang thoughts.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar series, I make no money from writing this

Wide gray eyes reflected the storm that was threatening overhead. He had only just woken up and headed out of the cave they had taken shelter in for the few hours before day break. Though from the looks of the sky, it didn't seem any travel was going to take place that day. After a night of running, a bit of extra sleep would be a great reward, but it would also be a danger.

All of them knew, be it on the surface or deeper within, that sitting still simply made them targets. That they were safest when they moved. Taking a day off in a cave would be leaving them as sitting turtle-ducks. It wasn't something any of them wanted, but getting sick was something none of them could afford. Traveling on little sleep was hard enough. For a sick person to be traveling with them would be as simple as them yelling to the enemy where they were.

With little to no words it was agreed that they would just stay in the cave through out the day. The storm would act as cover for them. All of them knew that they really needed the sleep. So each took a spot and made it their own hoping to find whatever little comfort there was with the fact that firebenders didn't function in the rain well.

Sokka took up a spot near the entrance. He placed he back against the cave and kept his boomerang out on his lap as he struggled to find a niche in the rock wall. His brows were furrowed in thought. Soon enough though, he was settled and his face slackened as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Katara took the next spot. Finding a spot on the floor between Sokka and Toph facing away from the entrance. She had wrapped herself up so tightly in her blanket as if trying to keep out not only the cold, but the nightmares of what they might face in the coming days. Even in her sleep, she appeared guarded. Ready to take on anything that came her way. It brought a smile to Aang's face.

Toph resided after that. Her back resting against the floor, but her knees raised so that her feet could keep constant contact with the earth too. Her tiny form cradled by the rocks she had pulled around herself when she made her spot. Her blind eyes were closed, but they moved beneath the lids as she dreamed.

Appa had taken the very back of the cave, choosing to rest with his legs under him like a koala-sheep. His large eyes opening and closing fitfully before finally closing one last time into slumber. He snored as any animal the size of a giant flying six legged bison might. Though it was probably a bit more gentle. At least Aang thought so. Couldn't have been too bad or Momo would probably pick a better place to sleep then in the saddle.

Aang had taken his usual spot; Appa's tail. It was probably one of the warmest and safest places. His bond with Appa was unbreakable. Being with the great mammal like this was a way to show he still cared. Still, as he lay on his friends tail, he rolled around fitfully. Sleep sparing him no companionship.

Noises of the storm could be heard in the distance, but the sky had yet to actually turn loose the monsoon on their cave. It kept a type of current in the air. One that reminded Aang greatly of the lightening it was unleashing just beyond his reach. The quiet expectation was too much for Aang. He knew that was partially why he couldn't sleep.

Earning his name "Twinkle Toes", he crept out of the cave past his sleeping companions and stood outside the mouth of the cave. He kept his face tilted up facing the tumultuous clouds no longer thinking they matched his eyes, but his heart. His eyes never leaving as the turbulent clouds rolled in various formations gaining speed with the blowing wind. He spread his feet waiting for the oncoming rush of water, only to be surprised when one of the clouds moved out of the way of the sun and it shone golden for a moment before being covered by gray once again.

That golden color so much like the eyes that sought him out even now. It was with ease that Aang summoned the face to mind. The scarred face of a unrelenting enemy. His feet set more firmly in the dirt beneath him. Lightening cracked in the distance.

Aang knew he was different from his friends who slept in that cave. All of them bonded by heart, but each their own unique soul. It wasn't until times like now though that realized just how very set apart he really was.

Each of them curled tightly against the storm and any potential enemy. They stood guard against both and fought it all, but only when they really had to. Aang would gladly do the same, only he would pick his path differently. He didn't want to run. He didn't want to stand and be a turtle-duck either. He wanted to to find those golden eyes and confront him. To take them on in battle once again.

While he would one day be able to use all the elements, Zuko was the elements. He fought with the passion of fire. He had all the grace of water. He was light as air. Though he was more sturdy then any earth. An enemy worthy of the Avatar and more volatile then the storm.

Aang knew. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew. As sure as a part of him waited on the rain from the clouds, a part of him waited on the next "dance" he and Zuko always partook in. The constant attack, dodge, move, attack. An elegant dance of movement using feet and arms. The elements twisting and bending as they molded them. There was only the dance moving them.

The dance that only the quickest of thoughts could get you one step ahead of the game. Zuko played the game well. With a flurry of limbs and fire, he was all passion. It was the anticipation of that dance that kept Aang from fully being able to close his eyes and sleep. It was closing in from the distance and he could almost feel the heat on his skin. Like prickles making the hair on his arms stand on end.

One last crack of thunder and the sky finally released the rain it held hostage. It fell with fat heavy drops. Landing on Aang's skin and making him feel like he had been a man too long in the desert and in great need of the water. As he felt the rain fall all over him and he also felt his eye lids begin to droop. He closed his eyes, but still kept his face to the sky. One anticipation was done and over with.

As quietly as he came, he headed back into his spot in the cave. Unlike the storm, this last expectation would be much better faced if he had sleep. He curled up on Appa's tail, trying to sleep as best he could while he waited on the storm to pass and the next "dance" to begin.


End file.
